


Anus Galore

by BatBrainss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Ass sex, Butt, F/F, F/M, Fanny smackin, Gay Sex, Gen, Hairy, Hairy Ass, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Intercourse, Sexy, Smut, Thor is hot, Thor is sexy, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony is hot, Tony is more sexy, ass cheeks, buttocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Tony and Thor have some fun in the bedroom. Request from someone at School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is a smutty oneshot request from someone at School. I think her name was Olivia but idk. So anyways Olivia here is you're hot Thunderiron fanfic~

Tony was in his bedroom reading the magazine, Play Boy to be exact but he was very bored. He was bored of not fighting and being, a superhero. "God I wish Thor could just come in here and have sex with me......." Boom!!! Thor ripped the door open and was standing there naked, his penis was big and swollen and WOW!!! It was HAIRY!!! "Thor......you come in here to have sex with me?" Tony purred crawling up to Thor, Thor smirked and punched Tony in the face. Tony was on the floor bleeding. "Thor why did you punch me.....?????" "I am going to teach you a lesson" Thor smirked, he grabbed Tony by the mustache and put his big d*ck in Tony's butt. Tony moaned and screamed, Thor had a big d*ck and it was too big for his *sshole.  
"Oooooh yeah baby....hold on one minuet" Thor took off his necklace, but it was actually a string of anal beads, he put them up Tony's big hairy *sshole, Tony moaning and screamed "Thor.....oh my god....." And Thor was f*cking him with the anal beads and Tony was so close to cuming everywhere but Then Thor stops. "One minuet baby....."  
Thor grabs Tony and puts him on the bed. I was getting nervous like what is he going to do?!!? But Thor puts his big hands on Tony's buttocks, and spreads, it a part. Tony's ass is hairy and big, and boy it smells!!!! Thor smirks and puts his face in it, nose gets all in there up in the *sshole. "Ohhhhhh f*ck......." Tony moans and he clenches his butt cheeks on Thor's face, Thor bites his butt and Tony likes it. Thor grabs Tony's buttocks and kisses them and it is hot. Then Thor puts his big d*ck into Tony's tiny d*ck and they are penetrating each other......and then Tony and Thor, they both cum everwhere. Cum is everywhere on everything, and, it is sexy. Tony licks it off Thor's face and Thor smirks. "Lets do it again soon...." And they both went to sleep, and had dreams about spreading they're butt cheeks, and sucking there d*cks. God they were so horny!!!!! But they had to fight Loki tomorrow.....so they had to go to bed. They held each others hands and went to sleep....


End file.
